Come As You Are
by ThisIsGospelz
Summary: Band AU. Piper and Leo join Percy and Nicos recently split up band. Punk!Percy & Punk!Annabeth. Title is Come As You Are by Nirvana


**A/N - I'm not quite sure what this is. But take it, just take it. Proof is by Paramore, all characters belong to Rick.**

* * *

I took a deep breath before I knocked on the door. I looked down at the piece of paper in my hand to check the address and then quickly glanced at Leo next to me. When the door opened we were met with a punk looking girl. The first thing I noticed about her was her eyes, grey, steely and calculating, despite them being covered in heavy eyeliner. Her lip and nose both had a ring through on the left side. Her hair was long, blonde and curly with dyed swampy green ends. She carried a posture that said 'I don't give a fuck what you think' she was absolutely beautiful and she knew it. "Hey you must be Piper and Leo right?" I smiled at the punk, smoothing out my already smooth black skinny jeans and nodded seen as Leo couldn't do much but stare at her. "I'm Annabeth" She said with a smile and held out her hand which was covered in rings, her nails were coated black nail varnish that was chipped. "Although I'm not technically in the band, you'll be seeing a lot of me," I raised my eyebrow, which didn't go a miss to her quick eyes "My boyfriends the bass player" I smiled as Leo deflated, any chance of him landing her hand gone out of the already very wide open window.

"Cool so you're like here all the time then?" She nodded, rubbing a hand against her undercut.

"Yeah I mean, I'm usually with Percy and Percy's usually here so" She said with a glint in her eye that made me think there was something she was leaving out. I laughed with her, my nerves already seeming to disappear with her around. "Don't worry you'll be fine, they're a bunch of cool guys, it's not formal or anything it's chill," Leo nodded along this time. "So you want to come in?" She raised a pierced eyebrow, taking her lip ring into her mouth. I took a look at Leo who was already looking at me. "Your call beauty queen" I rolled my eyes at the nickname and looked back at Annabeth who was now leaning causally against the wall, hands in her black short pockets that showed off her impressive thigh and calf tattoos. "Yeah sure lets do this" She smiled and turned around, walking down the hall expecting us to follow.

"Is wearing something like that even legal?" I snorted at Leo who was checking out Annabeth and her lack of clothing from behind. "I mean I can see the sides of her bra with that top it's so loose," He said in a hushed whisper. "I'm going to get so distracted" I rolled my eyes and hit his arm.

"You're going to get distracted because a girl has some skin out?" He nodded "You're pathetic Leo jeeze" He flicked me and I laughed. Annabeth stopped infront of a door and spun round almost hitting me in the face with her hair. "I'm going to warn you now they can be idiots sometimes so don't take them seriously." We frowned at her slightly.

"What do you mean? I thought you said these guys are chill" Leo said with a nervous edge. Annabeth smiled showing off her perfect teeth. "They are, it's just they can rub people up the wrong way. Like Percy, he is the sweetest guy, sometimes a little bit too sassy but if you mess with one of his friends you want to watch your back" Leo visibly gulped. "Jason's the same, although a little more serious than Perce but he's not in the band. Nico, well Nico is more than a little moody, he doesn't talk often so you're good." She paused to think "It's really Percys good side you want to get on more than anyone" We both nodded as she opened the door and loud laughter came up the set of stairs that clearly led to a basement.

She hopped down the stairs, combat boots banging on the bare wood stairs. I followed after her and Leo tentatively behind me. "Hey shut up Jason, I can get laid anytime I want thank you very much" Annabeth scoffed

"Not when you're talking like you can't" She said flicking a guy about a head taller than her on the ear as she walked past. As I got further into the darkened room I saw him wrap an arm around her waist and pulled her back so her back was against his chest. She span them around so they were both facing us. The guy holding her was admittedly pretty hot, long black hair falling into his bright green eyes. He dressed pretty good for a bass player, black skinny jeans covering his long legs with a baggy black tank top with a band logo that showed off a few tattoos. He smiled a genuine smile, extenuating his lip bar even more. He sorted his burgundy beanie out with one hand, the other kept firmly around Annabeths waist, before holding it out for me to shake. "Hey, I'm Percy" My hand felt tiny in his large one as I shook it.

"Hey, I'm Piper and this is Leo" I said gesturing to Leo beside me with my free hand, he let go of my hand to shake Leos.

"Hey man" He smiled at Percy and nodded. I moved the bar in my tongue around as I looked around the room and saw a blonde skater type of guy sat on a dark blue counch. He met my eyes and smiled I smiled back and carried on looking around the room. It was filled with band posters, the single window in the room was hidden by a large tie die cloth. On the right side of the room a drum kit sat along with a guitar stand with an amazing royal blue fender sat in it. In the far left corner of the room was a hammock with a black shape in it which I assumed was a person. Percys voice pulled me out of my visual snooping "That's Jason, he just hangs out because he has no place else to go" The blonde skater flipped him off without looking up from his phone. "Dude what do you expect? You're the only ones I know that have their own house" Annabeth rolled her eyes.

"Woah so you guys live together?" Leo asked in awe. Percy smirked and nodded "As in on your own, this is all your house?" Annabeth laughed this time. "Yeah dude chill what's the big deal?" Leo looked baffled and let out a puff of air.

"Nothing it's just strange you're our age right? 19?" Annabeth looked pretty confused as she agreed. Percy decided at that point it was better to change the subject "That blob over there is Nico, he's our drummer" He said pointing to a grumbling Nico which made him laugh. I smiled and flicked my bangs off my face "Is that your fender?" I asked Percy, he finally let go of Annabeth to turn and look at the awesomeness in question and smiled a prideful smile "that it is, my pride and joy" Annabeth rolled her eyes again, I can see her doing that a lot. "I call it Riptide." He said with a smirk.

"Dude it's pretty sick" He turned his smirk on Annabeth who folded her arms and scowled back at him.

"What did I tell you Beth? You just don't appreciate instruments" She scoffed and went to sit next to Jason stretching her legs out so they led across him and draped off of the other side. Jason simply moved so his hands rested on top of her legs so he could still play on his phone. "Alright then, lets get this show on the road" Percy said as he went to sit next to Annabeth. He picked her up so she was resting all of upper body on him. He seemed content enough to play with her curls. We decided earlier to play Proof by Paramore, not only does it let both of us show off our skills on guitar but it lets me sing. I'm not a bad singer from what I've been told so I thought why not? We nodded and started the intro. "_It's really hard, I can't cry in your arms 'Cause you're not here. It's not your fault and if it was I wouldn't care._"

By the time the second chorus came around Annabeth had sat up slightly, Jason had stopped playing on his phone and Percy was smiling as he tapped his foot. "_Then I believe in what you say There's nothing left for you to do. The only proof that I need is you._" When we finished Annabeth stood up and smiled "Dude, that was awesome!" She came over and high fived both of us. Percy came up behind her and followed his girlfriends lead and high fived us "That was wicked cool guys," He looked over at a still sleeping, forgotten about Nico and shrugged "Fuck it you guys are in, you're awesome" I smiled at Percy "That's awesome thanks man" He chuckled and told us it's not problem. I pulled on the plait in my hair with the feather at the bottom as I caught Jasons eye again. "Okay there's a few rules" Percys green eyes shone a little giving him a mischievous look. "One, don't touch my guitar unless I say so," He gave me a look which made me laugh "Two, definitely don't get in the way of either beer or food" Leo smirked at that which made me roll my eyes. "A serious one though, don't join any other bands, I've had enough of that drama" Annabeth nodded in agreement.

"My rule, if you want to be messy you come down here because this is Percys messy area" He frowned at her giving her a small nudge in the side. She shoved him back a little, they kept up their little play fight until Percy picked her up and put her over his shoulder. With his arm raised you could see Annabeths name tattooed in a sort of type writer font going across his side. She laughed and kicked a little lightly hitting his back with the palm of her hands. "Perseus Alexander Jackson you put me down right now" She said in an authoritative voice. He turned to face us with Annabeth still on his shoulder "Well, I bid you good day" He snickered to himself before walking up the stairs still not having put Annabeth down. Her giggles could be heard all the way up the stairs until they got too far away. "Well we won't be seeing them for a while" Jason said with a chuckle.

* * *

**A/N - Did you like it? Should I continue? Let me know. I'm procrastinating so I don't have to write anymore of It's Complicated because I everything I start to write comes out utter rubbish. Anyway hope you enjoyed R&R.**

**Jess x**


End file.
